


Fireplace

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fireplaces, Fluff, Incest, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 15th of December:They have lazy sex in front of a fire





	

Having their own house was a luxury that Sam loved. He had never imagined that he would have this in his life. Ever. Especially in prison the only thing he had ever dreamed about was having a none-too-shabby motel room. And now here he was, in a house with his little brother snug in his arms.

“You look happy,” Nathan said against his ear and left a kiss on his neck. From where they were lying in front of their fire place, Sam could see the snow falling outside the window. Otherwise it was dark outside. The rug was soft underneath them, cushioned with a multitude of pillows and blankets. Every one they had found in the house.

“I am happy,” Sam said and rolled Nathan onto his back to nuzzle his collarbone, making Nathan laugh. Playfully he shoved at Sam’s head when he scratched his beard stubble against his skin, laugh turning into a moan when Sam continued over his chest and belly.

“Come back up here,” Nathan urged him and Sam let himself be pulled up by Nathan tugging impatiently at his hair. Sam grinned against Nathan’s mouth and slipped between his legs.

Unhurried they moved against each other. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
